Wyatt Earp Vol 1 2
With a mob of cowboys approaching the small jail house where Wyatt is being kept, the sheriff leaves Wyatt with guns while he goes to fetch some help. Wyatt hides outside of the shack, and when the cowboys burst in, he goes in after them and shoots the guns out of their hands and holds them all at bay until the sheriff arrives with a posse. Liking the type of work that Wyatt has done, Mayor Jim Hope gives Wyatt the job of US Marshal in town. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Doc Black Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Taming the Tough Town! | Synopsis2 = Now the marshal of Wichita, Wyatt Earp is confronted by a cowboy named Bull who tries to pick a fight, but Earp easily trounces him, convincing Bull's friends not to cause any more trouble. Later, another cowboy rides his horse into the local saloon demanding drinks and Earp also easily quells this disturbance as well. When checking in with the local judge, Wyatt learns that a bunch of the cowboys in town from Texas are rallying to get rid of him for all the trouble the lawman has been causing them. Unphased by this, Wyatt walks to the saloon where they have all gathered and single handedly disarms them all of their guns with his skilled shooting,and takes the whole lot of them into custody. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Texas cowboys Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Bucking Broncos! | Synopsis3 = Wyatt Earp educates the reader on the different ways to tame horses, relating to his days as a horse tamer. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Man Who Lost His Nerve | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = Outlaw! | Synopsis5 = Bull Dawson's gang robs the local bank, but before Wyatt Earp can stop them, they tell him that they have evidence that can damage the reputation of Mayor Jim Hope, the mayor tells Wyatt to let them go and the lawman is forced to listen. However, Hope tells Wyatt that he is certain that the evidence they have is a bogus claim. Still Wyatt follows after the outlaws but loses their trail at a nearby lake unaware that up stream the outlaws are hiding out behind a waterfall. The outlaws later return to town to commit another robbery and once more Wyatt Earp does little to stop them. This time however, he had the bank put soap in the bag of money that would leak out a hole in the bag and leave a trail. This allows Wyatt to track the outlaws back to their hideout where he easily gets the drop on them and takes them into custody. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bull Dawson Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References